


Backseat

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Kevin gets cold during a night at the lake. He just wants to get his jacket from Reggie's car, but ends up getting a lot more when his boyfriend Joaquin accompanies him and won't stop teasing Kevin about never doing something dirty in a car. And that's a challenge Kevin definitely accepts.





	Backseat

It was a Friday night, and Kevin was sitting on a log next to the fire down at Crystal Lake, where he and his friends had set up a little party. It had become a tradition to meet on Fridays, sometimes to drive to the city and go to clubs, using their fake ID's to get in, other times it was Pop's, or maybe just a house party, but during the summer they usually met down here at the lake, bringing food and drinks and just gathering around the fire to talk, get drunk and have some fun.

Joaquin was sitting next to Kevin, a hand resting on his knee while he chatted with Archie. Kevin was halfway listening, but he shivered a bit when a cool breeze came up. He cursed himself for leaving his jacket in Reggie's car and scooted a bit closer to Joaquin, tightening his hold around his boyfriend's shoulders, hoping that Joaquin's body heat would be enough to warm him up.

Of course, Joaquin knew immediately what was up and turned to look at Kevin,

"Are you cold Preppy? You can have my jacket."

He was already about to take his Serpent jacket off, but Kevin stopped him with a smile,

"No, I don't want you to get cold too. I'll just grab my jacket from the car. But thank you, you're cute."

Joaquin nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Kevin's cheek and then got up,

"Ok, let's get your jacket, I'll come with you."

He pulled Kevin up, and they walked over to where Reggie was sitting suspiciously close to Veronica. He saw the two boys and glared at them, probably annoyed that someone would interrupt his moment with his ex or maybe soon to be girlfriend again. Kevin stopped in front of Reggie,

"Hey, can we get the car keys, Reg?"

Reggie's eyes widened, and he looked from Kevin to Joaquin,

"Are you guys gonna bang in my car?"

"What? No, of course, not! But I need my jacket, I'm getting cold out here."

Reggie rolled his eyes, obviously not believing a single word. But he pulled the car keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Kevin, who just huffed and snatched the keys out of his friend's hand, before grabbing Joaquin's arm and pulling him along. He was even colder now that he wasn't sitting huddled up to Joaquin anymore. So he walked with wide fast steps towards the trail that lead to where Reggie's car was parked. He heard Reggie call after them:

"I am serious about this guys! No naughty stuff in my car! Do it in the forest like everyone else!"

Kevin shook his head but didn't bother to look back. He opted to just keep on walking while muttering half to himself half to Joaquin,

"I can't believe it, he is always thinking about sex."

Joaquin next to him started to laugh. When Kevin gave him a look, he explained:

"I know someone else who thinks about sex all the time. He's walking next to me right now and grabbing my ass."

Kevin shrugged and stole a glance at his hand which had really wandered down his boyfriend's back unintentionally. He chuckled and gave Joaquin's ass a little squeeze.

"Yeah sure, but sex in a car? Who does he think I am?"

"Pretty rich, coming from the guy who was about to let me give him a blow job behind the Twilight Drive-In snack stand on the first night we met... just saying. Oh, and didn't you mention something about running at night in Fox Forest?"

Kevin just rolled his eyes and laughed softly. Of course, Joaquin was right. Finally, they reached Reggie's car. Kevin opened the back door, climbing inside and bending over to grab his jacket, but when he wanted to get up again, he was stopped by something pressing against his back. He felt hands landing on his hips and Joaquin's crotch slowly grinding against his ass.

"What do you think you're doing, Joaquin?"

"Taking your car sex virginity?"

Joaquin was definitely into this, Kevin could feel it, the evidence rubbing against his ass. And now Kevin was curious.

"Did you have sex in a car before?"

"Oh, Preppy... I've even had sex on a motorcycle, so yeah, of course."

Kevin couldn't help but grin. All that talk about sex was starting to make his pants pretty tight too, and he had to admit that the thought of doing it right here in Reggie's car was exciting. Maybe Joaquin's idea wasn't so bad. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his sexy Serpent boyfriend with a smug expression on his face,

"Shut up and get in the damn car, DeSantos! It's really too cold outside."

And with that, he grabbed Joaquin's arm and pulled him inside, using one of his wrestling moves, causing Joaquin to gasp in surprise and tumble into the car while reaching for Kevin's shirt, which lead to them both falling entirely inside. They ended up with Kevin on his stomach spread out over the backseat and Joaquin on top of him.

Kevin laughed softly. He could feel Joaquin's boner press against his ass, and he was starting to really get into this idea too, but he wouldn't let Joaquin control this, no way. So Kevin rolled over, making Joaquin lose his balance and fall off him and down onto the floor with a soft cry. By now Kevin was smirking broadly, and his voice sounded commanding, leaving no room for speculation as to who was in control here when he said:

"Close the door."

Joaquin was sitting on the car floor between the back seat and front seat, with disheveled hair and his big baby blue eyes staring up at Kevin incredulously. But after a moment, he snapped out of his daze, and a small smirk spread over his face. He nodded and crawled over to the door to close it. The light in the car went out, leaving them in the semi-darkness, with just the light of the full moon streaming in through the car windows.

But it was bright enough to see everything and Kevin could make out the bulge in Joaquin's pants as he turned around and joined Kevin on the backseat. Kevin smiled, he knew that his boyfriend was into this, that he loved to be ordered around by Kevin and hand over control.

Kevin didn't want to waste any more time. The others were expecting them to come back soon after all and so he started undoing his pants and lifted his hips slightly to pull them off, followed by his boxers, giving Joaquin a good view of his hard cock. Kevin's eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness, and he could see the way Joaquin was licking his lips as his gaze traveled down to Kevin's thick hard cock, making Kevin shiver in anticipation. But his voice didn't waver and sounded stern and determined when he said:

"Get to work. I want your pretty mouth and that talented tongue."

He didn't have to tell Joaquin twice, the Serpent was already slipping off the seat to kneel between Kevins's legs, from where he looked up as he ran his hands up and down Kevin's thighs slowly and pushed them further apart. He leaned closer and closer until his breath was ghosting over the hard cock in front of him, and Kevin couldn't help but moan. Joaquin was still watching him while sticking his tongue out to swirl it around the head of Kevin's cock teasingly. He repeated that several times, circling Kevin's hard length with his soft tongue, driving him crazy and making him want more.

Kevin moaned loudly, leaning back in the car seat and enjoying his boyfriend's mouth. He always loved the blow jobs Joaquin gave him, but tonight it was even more intense somehow. Every inch of Kevin's body felt like it was on fire. He hadn't known he needed this so bad. Hooking up with strangers in another part of the forest had been out in public too of course, but it hadn't turned Kevin on like this. But today, being here with Joaquin in Reggie's car was a whole other story.

He watched his boyfriend on his knees, working Kevin's cock slowly, alternating between only sucking the head and trailing little kisses over it or taking in the whole length, bobbing his head and using his tongue to massage Kevin's cock. Kevin knew how much Joaquin loved to do that, giving head, pleasuring Kevin until he was screaming. And the soft needy moans coming from the back of Joaquin's throat showed how much he was enjoying it.

Kevin could have easily come from Joaquin's warm eager mouth. Just a few minutes longer and he would spill deep into Joaquin's throat, but he wanted something else. Now that they were already doing dirty stuff in the car, he needed them to go all the way especially after Joaquin had been so smug about Kevin still being a car sex virgin.

Kevin tangled a hand in Joaquin's soft locks, tugging on them and making Joaquin's head move up and down faster a couple more times before he pulled him off his cock completely, making Joaquin's lips leave his shaft, with a loud popping sound.

"Enough, my little pet. I want something else. Get naked."

His voice sounded authoritative, only short commands, nothing more. He knew he could get away with this, knew that Joaquin would adapt to this change of mood quickly. And he was right. A grin was spreading over Joaquin's face, and there was an excited glint in his eyes. He nodded and followed Kevin's order, taking off his shirt and then asking in a slightly husky voice,

"And what do you want now, Daddy?"

Kevin chuckled softly, a wave of pleasure shooting through his body, making his hips buck. Joaquin was playing along, and it was everything Kevin needed. Now he had the permission to dominate Joaquin, and that made the prospect of having sex in a car even hotter.

Kevin smiled down at Joaquin as his hand wandered back into those beautiful black curls, petting them for a moment before Kevin grabbed them roughly and pulled Joaquin up by his hair and onto his lap. They both moaned when Joaquin's ass rubbed against Kevin's cock. Kevin knew that his pre-cum would leave stains on Joaquin's black jeans and the thought of everyone being able to see that turned him on even more. But then he remembered Joaquin's question, and Kevin smirked as he pulled Joaquin's head down so he could bite his neck and then whisper into his boyfriend's ear:

"Daddy wants to fuck you like the little Serpent slut that you are. Honestly Joaquin, car sex? That's dirty and inappropriate. But I guess that's what you guys do on the Southside huh? You have no manners at all."

He knew that Joaquin loved dirty talk like that and the loud moan coming out of his mouth was all the proof Kevin needed. He laughed and slapped Joaquin's ass hard, which elicited a soft surprised gasp from Joaquin before he managed to answer in a breathless voice:

"Yeah I am a bad boy, you should fuck some manners into me."

His chest was heaving as he trailed his hands down his naked chest and to his jeans to open them all the while looking at Kevin. He bit his lip and slipped a hand into his boxers, stroking his cock slowly, making the head peek out from his pants teasingly as a soft groan escaped his lips. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off him. His hands tightened their hold on Joaquin's ass, squeezing and kneading it firmly while he pressed his erection against Joaquin, letting him feel what was waiting for him. Joaquin's reaction was immediate, he began grinding his hips, rubbing against Kevin's cock almost desperately. Kevin smirked, he loved seeing how much Joaquin needed him, how horny he got by the prospect of Kevin fucking him.

"Take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees."

Kevin saw Joaquin's eyes close for a moment upon hearing Kevin's command, the pleasure clearly visible on his handsome features. He opened his eyes again, his gaze boring into Kevin's and nodded slowly before he slid off Kevin's lap to get his pants and boxers off, letting them fall carelessly onto the car floor. Kevin was watching him, his mouth watering at the sight of his boyfriend's rock hard cock and his firm ass so on display before Kevin. His fingers were itching to reach out and touch Joaquin everywhere, but he stopped himself and just leaned back in the seat and watched. Joaquin was so excited, so hard for him and biting his lip repeatedly, something he always did when he was turned on like crazy. He could be the perfect submissive pet, and it was something no one knew except Kevin and that knowledge was something Kevin treasured above everything else.

By now Joaquin was climbing onto the backseat next to Kevin in a kneeling position, and Kevin was smiling widely. He turned around, so he was kneeling behind Joaquin, taking in the beautiful boy in all his glory as he was getting on all fours for his daddy, lifting his cute ass, so it was right in front of Kevin's face. He looked so obedient and so sexy that Kevin's cock twitched and a loud moan was falling from his lips as he gave Joaquin's ass another hard slap, making Joaquin hiss and moan at the same time. He looked over his shoulder at Kevin, breathing heavily and a pleading look in his eyes.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed Joaquin's hips and pulled him closer until he could dart his tongue out and push it inside Joaquin without warning. He felt Joaquin's hips jerk and heard him gasp loudly.

"Fuck!"

Kevin smiled and moaned at the same time and gave his baby what he needed, working him open with his tongue, fucking him slowly at first and then faster all the time, making sure to stretch him and leave him slick and loose for Kevin's cock.

Joaquin was burying his face in the car seat, making those sexy, needy noises which always went directly to Kevin's groin. He was pushing back onto Kevin's tongue eagerly, crying out in pleasure from time to time. Kevin loved it when Joaquin got so wild, and it only spurred him on more. He was eating Joaquin out thoroughly reducing him to a moaning horny mess, exactly the way Kevin liked it. But he knew that Joaquin always craved more when Kevin did this to him, and he was right of course. Just a few seconds later Joaquin was gasping,

"Oh fuck... I need you! Please fuck me, please fill me with your cock."

Finally, Kevin pulled away from Joaquin, letting go of him for a moment to get into position behind him, holding his cock in one hand, giving it a few rough strokes, before pressing it to Joaquin's entrance.

"Maybe this isn't your first time in a car, but it will be your best."

And with that, he pushed into Joaquin with a deep thrust, making them both cry out. Kevin forced himself to stay still for a moment, checking to see if Joaquin was ok. But he didn't have to worry, his boyfriend was already pushing back onto his cock, wanting more and Kevin gladly gave him more by thrusting into him deeply. He was grabbing Joaquin's hips to pull his ass against him fucking him fast and hard, spurred on by Joaquin's loud moans. Kevin was glad it was a full moon because that way it was bright enough to see his boyfriend's face, resting on his arms on the backseat, eyes closed, hair hanging into his face, messy from Kevin's fingers. His lips parted while he moaned and cursed, begging Kevin for more.

The windows were fogging up, and it was getting steamy and hot in the car, the air filled with loud moans and heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin loudly. Kevin dug his nails into Joaquin's skin, bruising him and pushing his cock into him deeply, taking him as hard as he could. He didn't mind that he had banged his head against the car ceiling several times. The sensation of being inside Joaquin and the thought that he was fucking him in Reggie's car was too hot to let him care about some minor inconvenience like hitting his head.

Part of him wished someone would walk past the car and hear them, or even come closer and take a look through the windows to see Kevin fucking Joaquin like that. Kevin let out a loud groan at the thought. He loved everything about this, and he was sure he would always get a boner from now on when driving in Reggie's car because it would always make him remember this sexy night. Joaquin was enjoying it just as much. He was lifting his ass eagerly and meeting Kevin's thrusts, moaning and begging, calling Kevin his daddy and playing the Southside whore for him.

"Getting fucked in a car like a hooker, you like that baby, huh?"

Kevin whispered, and Joaquin's only answer was a loud, needy moan as he clenched his ass around Kevin's cock, intensifying the stimulation. Kevin groaned loudly, his eyes closing in pleasure, but he couldn't let his boy get away with that. Kevin was the one in control, and Joaquin had to learn that. So Kevin stopped his deep thrusts and pulled his cock out of Joaquin almost entirely until only the tip was still inside Joaquin,

"I asked you something, Joaquin. Answer me! You like being my little whore?"

It took all his will power to keep himself from shoving his cock back into Joaquin's tight hole, but luckily he didn't have to wait for long. Joaquin was panting and trying to push himself back onto his boyfriend's cock, sounding so desperate when he said:

"Yes, yes, I love it! Please don't stop! I'm your Serpent whore. You don't even have to pay me, just give me your cock and fill me with your cum."

"Yes, you are my whore. And I didn't plan on spending money on you. Southside whores only get paid in cum."

And with that, Kevin pushed back into him, but only to fuck him excruciatingly slow. He needed all his remaining self-control to keep this slow pace and just roll his hips lightly, teasing Joaquin, giving him what he had begged for but not in the way Joaquin had wanted it. Kevin knew his boyfriend by now, knew which was the best angle to brush against his prostate and he did that now, driving Joaquin wild because he was going so slow. After a few minutes like this Joaquin was sobbing and trembling with need.

Kevin was proud of himself for being able to reduce Joaquin to this state and to see him like that, so submissive with his cute ass in the air and almost crying because Kevin was fucking him so good. Joaquin was in desperate need of release but submissive enough to not act upon it but just let his daddy dominate him completely and be the one who got to decide if and when Joaquin was allowed to come.

Kevin felt as if he would burst any moment now and he let out a low growl, unable to hold back any longer and so he slammed his cock into Joaquin as deep as he could, causing him to cry out in pleasure and lifting his ass to welcome this harder fuck eagerly. Kevin grabbed Joaquin's hips with both hands again so he could hold him in place while fucking him fast, making Joaquin cry out with every deep thrust. Kevin felt the pressure inside him build, knowing it would only take a few more seconds and he pushed into Joaquin's ass as deep as he could one last time before crying out his name and stilling inside him, as he came hard and long. He was seeing stars, his whole body tensing up as he filled Joaquin with his cum.

Joaquin was still moaning and begging and trying to get more from Kevin, so needy and desperate for his own release. Kevin needed a short moment to compose himself again after his intense orgasm, but then he smiled to himself and gave Joaquin's ass a slap and then rubbed it firmly. He was still tingling all over, euphoric after his release and now he wanted to give the same to his boyfriend and make him come as hard as he had.

He pulled out of Joaquin, which made his boyfriend groan in frustration, but before he could complain, Kevin already yanked on his hips and turned Joaquin onto his back. Joaquin looked up at Kevin with need written all over his features, and it made Kevin smile down at him.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy will take care of you. You were a very good boy. A sweet little whore."

He ran a hand down Joaquin's chest slowly, rubbing his nipples until they were hard and erect, causing Joaquin's whole body to jerk uncontrollably. And then Kevin finally wrapped a hand around his boy's hard cock. It felt slick from all the pre-cum leaking out of it, making Kevin proud of how turned on Joaquin was by all of what Kevin was doing to him. He started stroking him firmly, pumping his cock with his strong hand while watching his boyfriend fall apart for him.

He could see the pleasure on Joaquin's face, his head thrown back on the car seat, breath coming out in short, loud gasps and his hands grabbing the car seat tightly, probably leaving marks in Reggie's fine leather.

Kevin worked Joaquin's cock fast, reveling in the wild moans coming out of Joaquin's mouth as he was getting closer to the edge every second. Kevin smiled and trailed his other hand down to Joaquin's ass, circling his hole slowly before he pushed a finger inside it. He grinned broadly when he felt his own cum inside Joaquin's ass. Joaquin gasped loudly upon being filled again, his muscles contracting around Kevin's finger, and so Kevin gave him more and added a second finger. He fucked Joaquin with his fingers with a deep and fast pace, making him tremble and moan even louder. The double sensation of Kevin's fingers inside him and his hand pumping Joaquin's cock made Joaquin's hips buck as he was pushing helplessly into Kevin's hand and onto his fingers, unable to decide what he liked more apparently. He looked beautiful, lost in pleasure and so needy for Kevin, exactly the way Kevin wanted him.

He could tell that Joaquin was close by the way his cheeks were flushing and he was thrashing his head from one side to the other on the car seat. It made Kevin smile to see what he could do to Joaquin, how he could reduce this tough gang member to a moaning mess who was letting Kevin dominate him and do whatever he wanted with him. He pushed his fingers in and out of Joaquin's tight heat even faster, which caused Joaquin's hips to buck wildly, so close to exploding.

"Yes, you're such a good baby boy, and now come for your Daddy."

Kevin could see what his words did to Joaquin, could see his face contort in ecstasy. And then Joaquin pressed his eyes closed tightly and cried out Kevin's name over and over again and clenched hard around Kevin's fingers as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock twitched in Kevin's hand, shooting a big load of cum over Kevin's fingers and onto Joaquin's chest. Kevin watched him enthralled, thinking how beautiful Joaquin looked while giving himself to Kevin like that and he wished he could conserve this moment forever.

He quickly pulled his hand away from Joaquin's cock, licking it clean sloppily and then reached down onto the car floor to search for his pants. After a bit of scrambling around he finally managed to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket and held it up in front of him to snap a picture of Joaquin, who was spread out in front of him with messy hair and biting his lip while looking up at Kevin with cum splattered all over his chest and looking like a naughty angel with Kevin's fingers still buried in his ass.

Joaquin chuckled softly when he saw the phone, sounding out of breath but very happy,

"What are you doing, Preppy?"

"Just wanting to keep this moment forever."

Joaquin smiled at him sweetly, winking and even blowing a kiss at him while Kevin snapped a few more pictures. When he was satisfied, he put the phone aside and slowly pulled his fingers out of Joaquin before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend gently, sighing into the kiss when he felt Joaquin's hands in his hair, stroking it lightly. His mouth opened beneath Kevin's to caress his tongue in a slow sensual kiss.

Kevin would never get enough of this boy, and it didn't matter if they did this in a bed or in a car or anywhere else, it would always feel amazing and always make Kevin's heart almost burst with happiness, especially when Joaquin was so obedient. He ended the kiss and trailed soft little kisses down Joaquin's neck and further down until he could lick up the cum on Joaquin's chest, cleaning him thoroughly, making Joaquin shiver and moan softly as his hands twisted in Kevin's hair, enjoying the gentle caress of Kevin's tongue on his skin.

They untangled themselves once Kevin was finished cleaning Joaquin and went on a search for their clothes, laughing while trying to get dressed again in the backseat. They managed it after a while and kissed once again, slow and tender before Joaquin opened the car door and climbed out of Reggie's car, offering Kevin a hand to pull him out after him.

"Don't forget the reason you came here, your jacket."

Joaquin smirked at Kevin with a little wink. Kevin chuckled and nodded, leaning back into the car to grab the jacket and then closing the door behind him. He shrugged into his brown leather jacket, even though he was feeling much warmer now after their little sexy adventure.

"Yeah maybe the jacket was the reason I came here, but I got something much better."

He took Joaquin's hand, and they began walking back to the others.

"So you admit that you like car sex now? I mean, you were definitely enjoying yourself, and you even took pictures because it was such a memorable moment of your life. I guess now is the right time to say that I told you so."

"Oh really, just shut your cute little mouth. Yeah, maybe I liked it. But those pictures are also an excellent way to get back at Reggie if he ever does something that annoys me. Just imagine how bad he'd freak out if he saw what we were doing on that backseat of his beloved car."

"Oh I'm sure he will find out soon, I think I left scratch marks on his leather seats, and are you really sure you found every drop of cum? Poor Reggie... he loves his car so much."

They both burst out laughing loudly, feeling light and almost a bit high after what they had experienced. It didn't take long until they reached the fire again, where their friends were gathered, currently listening to some funny Bulldogs story Archie and Reggie were sharing. The others didn't even notice when Joaquin and Kevin sneaked back and sat down on a log again, still holding hands.

Kevin watched the scene before him with a smile while putting an arm around Joaquin to cuddle him against his side. He hadn't expected that he would end up having sex in a car today, but luckily he had his amazing boyfriend with a brilliant dirty mind. Kevin would make sure to think of something to return the favor soon.


End file.
